The Bond Of Pain
by BabyBoO92
Summary: when draco and hermione were attacked in the forbidden forest before the start of term feast a bond was created between them.. voldemort wants them dead for a reason no body knows.. and they are slowly beginning to learn how to use their new powers.R
1. The Forbidden Forest

disclaimer: i dont own a thing other than my pc and my imagination.. the rest is belongs to the mighty j.k.rowling.

**Chapter name: the forbidden forest **

**The forbidden forest...what else is there to say its forbidden and that meant that no one would be there to hear the**

**conversation between the three dark figures, and if anyone by chance happened to pass by they would have to strain**

**there ears to hear above the howling of the wind and the splashing of the rain on stones. It was pretty weird to have this**

**kind of weather on September the first but those three didn't mind...oh they didn't mind at all. Infact this was exactly what  
they wanted, the cover of the night, the wind and the rain. What more could they have asked for?**

**You see they were planning something bad .oh it was very bad possibly inhuman. But who was to say that they were**

**human... at least their leader wasn't completely human. He had red eyes that gleamed with evil and slits for nostrils. He**

**had this aura around him that made him look like he was swimming in black. He moved in a way that you would've**

**thought he was flying instead if walking. A heavy black cloak was draped over his shoulders and the hood was pulled over  
his head.**

**the second figure was wearing a similar outfit although his aura was definitely less evil but not by much, his hood was**

**pulled over his head as well and the only thing showing from under it was small wisps of white blond hair , it was the third  
figure who was confusing . He didn't stand up straight and he didn't have any aura around him, he looked like he didn't**

**want to be there at all, he was cowering. and bowing so low that his nose almost touched the ground.**

**Voldemort laughed a cold laugh... it wasn't funny at all." this is a very good plan lucius .I'm surprised you don't mind your**

**son's involvement at all. He is your son after all" he said.**

**"Any thing for you my lord "lucius drawled. **

**"Then you better make sure you don't fail me lucius, you too wormtail... after all both of you know the consequences of**

**failing the dark lord" he laughed another heartless laugh that had no emotion what so ever. They both flinched as if they**

**were hit by a whip... they knew the consequences very well.**

**"May I suggest something my lord?" lucius said bowing his head low. Voldemort waved his hand to allow him to speak.**

**How about we don't lure them out of the school my lord." He said a little fearfully as though afraid of what contradicting**

**his lord might gain him.**

**"What do you mean lucius?" asked the cold voice not showing interest in the least.**

"**I mean it's kind of hard luring them out of the school considering who the are, and the girl is smart, she wouldn't fall for**

**those kinds of tricks. I meant how about we take them before they even get a chance to enter the school, my lord**

"**answered lucius.**

**  
Lucius's words were immediately followed with another heartless laugh." I like when you put that mind of yours into use.**

**After all I never knew you were this cunning lucius." voldemort said al the while clapping his hands for lucius.**

**Lucius smirked now that he was off the hook." a Slytherin through and through, my lord"**

**  
Voldemort attention then turned to wormtail who was whimpering on the ground now that he was expected to do his**

**lord's bidding very soon. "What say you wormtail?"**

"**I agree with lucius mmy llord "he answered a bit shakily.**

"**Of course you would agree wormtail. I don't expect you to have enough courage to contradict me, even though you were**

**a Gryffindor."**

**Lucius laughed along with voldemort this time and wormtail's whimpering only grew louder if anything.**

"**Now, how about we have some fun while waiting. Would you do the honors lucius or shall I?" voldemort said looking like**

**a kid in a candy shop.**

"**Allow me my lord "lucius drawled.**

**He drew his wand from inside his robes and wormtail's eyes widened with fear upon seeing it. He knew what was going**

**to come.**

**"CURCIO" lucius said pointing his wand at wormtail. Soon the air was filled with shrill screams and hollow laughter.**

**Wormtail was writhing on the ground. It was a wonder how nobody could hear them. Voldemort continued cackling with**

**glee as if it was the funniest thing ever.**

**It continued that way until lucius lifted his wand and the air was no longer filled with screams.**

**He then looked at wormtail's pathetic state and smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk. Then he kicked wormtail roughly in**

**the ribs " get up you worthless piece of scum ".**

**He moved his sight towards his lord who looked very pleased " its time my lord"**

"**Don't fail me this time lucius "he said with a glare.**

"**I wont my lord... i won't "he looked as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact.**

**He looked at wormtail who took that time to pull himself of the ground and stood shaking on his feet.**

"**Let's go. We don't have much time" drawled lucius. And with another bow to his master he left walking to the edge of the**

**forest wormtail scurrying behind him, leaving his master in the clearing calling for his snake.**

please post a review.. i mean i'm willing to beg for anything.. i dont care if its good or bad.. i just want reviews waaaa..too whiney right.. thanks to all of you out there who took the time to read my story i love you all.. tc..

babybo092.. please R&R


	2. The Train

disclaimer: i repeat i own nothing..zero..zilch..why even bother with a disclaimer ..i own nothing..

**chapter two :the train.**

**Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. At first she thought her ears were deceiving her but she was sure that**

**couldn't be .so she decided to check again.**

"**Harry, are you telling me that Malfoy ...Draco Malfoy turned out to be a spy for the order. And has been a spy since his**

**father escaped Azkaban??"**

**she was on the Hogwarts express on her way to her seventh and final year there .she was sitting in the last compartment**

**in the train with her best friends Harry potter and Ronald Weasley and they have been discussing what happened that**

**summer along with the battle that happened at Hogwarts before term ended.**

**It had turned out that malfoy brought the deatheaters in the school according to Dumbledore's orders and thanks to**

**that the school and the order were ready for the attack that had happened soon after. And even though there weren't**

**many losses it had been it had been a very fateful night. At least** **voldemort hadn't succeeded in his attempt to murder**

**Dumbledore. Like he could kill the greatest wizard in the century .HA as if.**

**"Lower your voice. Someone might hear you "Harry whispered franticly.**

**A slight blush colored her cheeks "sorry " she whispered.**

"**Yes, he became a spy after his father was sent to Azkaban. But** **nobody but Dumbledore knows the reason why. And get**

**this.. this strictly confidential .I mean I wasn't even supposed to know " Harry lowered his voice even more and Hermione  
and Ron had to strain their ears to hear what he was going to say " after voldemort knew about his betrayal he killed his**

**mother and he swore to avenge her " then there was silence and Hermione got lost in her own thoughts..**_The poor boy... no_

_wonder he looks so sad and his face is smirk free... he lost his mother because he did the right thing and joined the order... I cant even imagine what its like to be in his place right now..._**suddenly Hermione was snatched out of her thoughts by the**

**compartment door opening and Ginny and lavender going in.**

"**Hey. What are you guys doing?" asked Ginny **

"**Nothing " answered Harry not looking at Ginny directly. He still** **had some feelings for her but apparently she had gotten**

**over hers. Hermione knew that she hadn't and that she was only playing hard to get.**

**lavender sat down next to Ron and placed her hand on his thigh casually as if it was nothing** **.Ron's ears went as red as his  
hair but he didn't push her away . Hermione didn't know why she felt uneasy looking at them its not as if she still had any**

**feelings for Ron, did she??**

**She was brought out of her reverie by lavender talking "did you guys hear? Malfoy's mother was killed this summer".**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron shifted uneasily but they stayed quiet until Ron had to open his mouth and start blabbing "The**

**bloody git probably deserved it. I mean his own mother must've hated his guts. Why would anyone bother to love the git "?**

**  
Hermione and Ginny both gasped at his crudeness .Hermione's temper quickly rose and before she could do anything to**

**take it down she heard herself say "RONALD WEASLY!! How can you say such a thing?? Don't you have a heart? I don't**

**think you do because this isn't something to joke about " he tried interrupting her " mione I.. " his sentence was cut short**

**by Hermione screaming again at him " HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE IN HIS PLACE I CANT BELEIVE YOU "**

**Hermione's attention then turned to lavender who was snickering and holding the urge to laugh " AND YOU " she said**

**pointing at lavender " I SHOULDNT HAVE EXPECTED YOU TO BE ANY BETTER THAN RONALD.. AFTER ALL YOU'RE ONLY**

**A BITCH "and with that Hermione opened the door of the compartment forcefully and strode down the corridor attracting**

**attention from the other students. All she heard before moving out was Harry telling Ron calmly "you shouldn't have said**

**that ... get dressed we're arriving soon"**

**Hermione found herself an empty compartment not very far from her original one. She only sat for two seconds before her  
compartment door opened and she found Harry standing in the door way. "He didn't mean to say that Hermione "he said**

**apologetically.**

"**Yes, he did. He's not a child anymore Harry .he needs to learn to grow up ".**

"**Aren't you coming? We're arriving soon." Harry said.**

**I will just give me sometime to think" **

"**ok. " said Harry before turning to leave **

**Hermione sat thinking for a while...**_why do I care so much... it's not as if I care about how he feels. I hate him... anyhow its_

**probably just** **that time of the month and then everything will be back to normal... and why did I blow up on lavender its not as if I care about her and Ron .. Right??**

_I should apologize but I wont... they don't deserve it ._**and with her mind made up she pulled her robe out of her bag and draped  
it over her shoulders and slung her bag and walked out of the compartment as the train whistle sounded she met up** **with**

**Ginny in the middle of the corridor both trying to see where the others were above the heads of the other students who**

**rushing past them trying to get to the carriages that would take them to school. When suddenly someone pushed**

**Hermione and hurried past her without even taking a glance back. Her bag was on the floor and her things were scattered  
on the ground.**

**When the crowds thinned a little Ginny found Hermione "you go ahead Ginny I won't be long"**

"**are you sure you don't need any help??" Ginny asked a little worry in her eyes." no don't need any help. See you at the**

**feast ok.**

**Bye "and with one last wave Ginny jumped out of the train and went to get a carriage with her friends.**

**Hermione finished packing her things muttered "reparo" and jumped out of the train. There weren't many carriages left**

**but she found one that looked empty so she went inside.**

**She was startled when she heard a cool drawl " Why hello Granger ... lovely night, ah?"**

**She had gotten into a compartment with Draco malfoy .the one person she didn't want to talk to at the moment .oh it was**

**a lovely night indeed.**

(a/n) please i need reviews.. just to let you know i have another 4 chapters done i just need to know what you think before i post them.. or i will keep them to myself and torture you..hahahahaha..  
just kidding..forgive my sense of humor .. or rather nonexistint sense of humor

do i have to repeat my self please please please please review ..i promise it gets better lots of action next i swear !!

love ..  
babybo092


	3. The Great Hall

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

(a/n):here is chapter three.. but i want reviews to post chapter 4... so please please review and tell me what you think.. i dont mind cinstructive reviews.. i' am also looking for a beta so if anyone's interested please contact me as i'm in desperate need of one ..thnx ..enjoy

**Chapter three: the great hall **

**"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I hope you all work to your best abilities this year. Dark times are up ahead of us**

and we can only defeat them by being united together. And now I have a few notices: the forbidden forest is out of bounds  
to all of you students. And the list of the forbidden items is on mr.filch's office door ..."

**Harry and run had stopped listening by now and were talking anxiously in whispers "have you seen Hermione Ron?"**

Harry asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"**no, I haven't, not since the train incident." answered Ron uneasily.**

"**and now I would like to congratulate mr.malfoy and ms.granger for making heads this year" Dumbledore's words were**

drowned as the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in an uproar. 

**"Will the heads please stand up?" said Dumbledore pleasantly after all the cheering had died down a bit.**

**Everybody looked around either to the Gryffindor table or the Slytherin table expecting to see the heads standing up. But**

to everyone's surprise neither Hermione nor Draco were there.

**Immediately whispers started and eyes began scanning the room for a bushy haired head or a platinum one. **

_**"Where do you think they are?"**_

_**"Do you think it has something to do with you-know-who?"**_

_**"Do you think they're off snogging in some broom closet?"**_

"_**Do you think they're alright?"**_

professors Snape and McGonagall left the hall after a hushed conversation with the headmaster probably to look for the

two missing students. This continued for about 10 minutes when suddenly the doors to the great hall were pushed open

very slowly and in came a battered looking Draco malfoy lifting the unconscious bloody body of Hermione granger. All the

whispers and chatter immediately died to be replaced by a deafening silence, suddenly it was broken by a loud thumb as

Draco collapsed unconscious on the threshold of the great hall taking Hermione with him. It was as if someone turned all

the voices on again and there was turmoil. The girls were screaming and some even crying most of the boys stood rooted

to their spots. Harry and Ron along with Dumbledore, Hagrid, and professor sprout had ran to the couple the moment

Draco had collapsed. Harry carried Hermione and Hagrid carried malfoy and the group rushed to the hospital wing.

**"Poppy, poppy!! Come quickly we need help"**

**Harry laid Hermione on a bed and Hagrid laid malfoy on the one next to hers. Madam Pomfry almost fainted at the sight of**

the two students. She had never seen anything like this. Hermione face was a bloody pulp, her eyes were both blackened

and her cheekbone was showing underneath all the cuts. Her jaw was broken and her lip split and it was covered in so

much blood that you couldn't make out anything. Her body was a whole other story; she had a couple of ribs protruding

form under the skin, a punctured lung, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle and a broken leg. Her whole body was

covered in bruises and that was only the exterior. God only knows what other interior injuries the girl had.

**malfoy looked the same although he had a broken nose and a broken hand he had about twenty stabs in different areas of**

the body .madam Pomfry didn't waist anytime in ushering Harry and Ron out of the hospital wing and then she started

working on healing their injuries she managed to heal most of their bruises , cuts and broken bones except for Hermione's  
leg . It appeared to be caused by very dark magic.

**After she had done every thing she could she turned to Dumbledore who was waiting patiently by the opposite bed " I**

have done everything I could, it's now up to them to make it or not " she said sadly.

**"What do you think happened to them Albus?" whispered professor McGonagall. Who had come in with professor Snape s**

hortly after the group?

"**I haven't a clue Minerva, I haven't a clue."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Draco was hearing voices **_too loud... please shut up _**he tried voiceing out his thoughts but realized that he couldnt. He tried**

opening his eyes but there was too much light. After a couple of minutes trying he managed to flutter his eyes open,"

water "he croaked. His mouth was so dry it felt like a piece of parchment.

**He could see people gathering around his bed but he couldn't make out the faces. When suddenly he felt cool glass on his**

lips and somebody holding up a glass of water for him. He slowly sipped from it feeling the cool water quench his thirst.

He tried sitting up but the pain was just too much.

"**What happened? Where am I?" he croaked.**

"**You're in the hospital wing mr.malfoy. You have been unconscious for two weeks now. As for what happened that is the**

question I should be asking you" answered Dumbledore.

**"Where is granger what happened to her?" **

"**Hermione is still unconscious mr.malfoy, you should rest, here drink this "he handed him a small vial which was filled**

with some white-yellow potion. 

"**It's a dreamless sleep potion Mr. malfoy "Draco downed the potion in one gulp and immediately felt himself getting**

drowsy and falling into a dreamless slumber.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**When Draco woke up again, he was still in the hospital wing but no one was around him so he called madam Pomfry.**

"**MADAM POMFRY"**

"**What is it dear child? Oh you're awake"**

**"Well spotted. When can I get out of here?" **

"**When you can raise yourself out of bed properly"**

**Draco tried lifting himself out of bed but failed fantastically " oww dammit"**

"**Well then can I have some breakfast? I'm hungry "he asked.**

**" of course dear boy " she waved her wand and a tray of food came flying towards them .she put it on the bedside table**

and levitated malfoy into a comfortable position , then she placed the tray on his lap and went bustling around making

potions and ointments .

"**Did granger wake up?" Draco asked in a low voice. As though afraid someone might hear him.**

"**No, the poor child" **

"**Why haven't you healed my stomach properly? It's not like you couldn't "he said nastily.**

**She replied a little irritated "because whoever did this to you used very dark magic and injuries caused by dark magic**

can't be healed by magic"

"**Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to me"**

**"Oh yes. But he wants miss granger awake as well "and with that the both fell into silence again.**

**Draco finished his breakfast witch promptly made him feel better afterwards. He was sitting alone staring at the ceiling**

when he heard the doors open and two pairs of footsteps shuffle in. he knew it wasnt long before potter and weasley

came visiting .so he stayed quiet in order not to alert them to his presence .(a/n : harry is bold writing ron is not . its much

easier this way )

"**Hey Hermione "potter said softly.**

"Hi " said the weasel.

"**How are you doing? We miss you"**

"Yeah. It hasn't been the same without you. Please wake up"

"**We brought you all of your homework. And all the professors miss you"**

"Yeah. Even Snape although he didn't say it but the way he looks at your chair. Its like he doesn't want to teach when you're not there"

"**By the way. Ginny and the whole house of Gryffindor says hii"**

"The whole school is in an uproar about what happened to you and malfoy"

"**Why didn't you come with us Hermione?"**

"If that slimy git ever did something to you. He is gonnna regret the day he was born"

"**We can't stay here any longer. We've got history of magic, but we'll come see you before dinner okay"**

"Bye"

**They both gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left. Draco wouldn't admit it but he wished for friends to come see**

him. He didn't have any friends; all he had were followers who were running around him in hopes of money and power.

**Hermione didn't wake up that afternoon and when potter and Weasley came to visits before dinner like they said. Madam**

Pomfry wouldn't let them in.

**Draco woke up around midnight to the sounds of whimpering and thrashing. He looked over at granger's bed to see if**

there was something wrong, he found her thrashing around in her bed sweating and tears running down her cheeks. Her

legs tangled in the sheets. 

**He raised himself out of bed and went over to her bed slowly. Once he was next to her bed he gently shook her.**

"**Granger wakes up. You're dreaming "she didn't wake up but kept on thrashing and crying so he shook her a little bit  
**  
"**Hermione wake up "now he was leaning very close to her face. That's why when she opened her eyes she screamed and**

then when she realized who he was she did the most unexpected thing. She grabbed hold of his t-shirt and started

sobbing. Draco didn't know what to do so he put his arms around her 

**And started whispering stuff to her.**

"**Don't worry. Nobody is going to hurt you. I'm here .its ok" **

**He didn't stay that way for long before madam Pomfry came running from her office. "I heard a scream"**

**And when she acknowledged the situation before her she gasped "oh god miss granger. She's awake"**

**She then ran to the fire place and called the headmaster even though it was 2 in the morning "Albus! Albus! She's awake"**

**It wasn't long before professor Dumbledore came hurrying in his night gown. He found Draco sitting next to Hermione on**

the bed and hugging her. She had stopped crying but she was still shaking.

**There was that familiar twinkle in his eye when he asked "miss granger. How are you feeling?"**

**"Ok I guess." she replied in a whisper.**

"**Mr. Malfoy and miss granger I need you to tell me what happened to you once miss granger calmed down a bit"**

**"Yes professor" they replied in unison.**

**It took Hermione five minutes to calm down and when she did she pushed Draco away from her. when he was safely back  
in his bed professor Dumbledore came back with a tray holding two cups of hot steaming tea .he handed one to each .**

"**Now are you ready to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.**

**They nodded and started telling their story to the headmaster "well professor what happened was ..."**

the next chapter will describe the attack.. i hope you all liked it .. need i begg for reviews ??please please please...

love to all of you out there who took the time to read ..and te review (even though it was only one person.. thanks!) so review and keep up..and remember about the beta ...

love  
babybo092


	4. The Attack

**well people here is chapter four.. i want thank all of you who reviewed .. and even though i had very few reviews i posted the chapter..next chapter i wont be so forgiving..so review..i'm also still looking for a beta so if anyone's up for the job contact me...i hope you like the chapter .. i also wanted to ask if someone knew the translation for the title of the story in latin.. i would really appreciate it. i hope you like this chapter ..i'm sorry its late but i had to rewrite some of the stuff to make it better than the one before ... and to all of you out there who dont like bold writing i changed it..i think its getting too long for an author's note..enjoy !!:D**

**disclaimer:i dont own anything!! :(**

**Chapter four : the attack**

" now are you ready to tell me what happened ?" he asked softly .

they nodded and started telling their story to the headmaster " well professor what happened was ..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_she was startled when she heard a cool drawl " Why hello Granger .. lovely night ,ah ?"_

_she had gotten into a compartment with draco malfoy .the one person she didnt want to talk to at the moment .oh it was a lovely night indeed._

_she stayed silent and didnt answer his question . _

_" what ? cat ate your tongue ? " he asked nastily ._

_" shut up malfoy .i'm not in the mood "_

_" why ? did the golden trio finally breakup ? or did you just realize that you're as ugly as everyone says "_

_hermione's eyes suspiciously glossed over but she wouldnt give him the satisfatction of seeing her cry .. _he's not worth it ..he's not worth it .._she kept repeating to herself._

_they stayed in silence for about 10 miniutes until the carrige stopped abruptly . " we cant be here yet " hermione broke the silence ._

_malfoy nodded and looked out of the window . he could see the school up ahead but they werent that close . " i dont know why we stopped but i dont like it " he said._

_they pulled out their wands and waited for something to happen . "Do you think we should check it out " hermione whispered.he nodded and opened the carrige door cautiously ._

_the moment they opened the door there was a shout " stupefy " then every thing was black ._

_when Hermione and draco woke up the were laying on the ground strapped at arms length next to each other in a clearing in a forest .'probably the forbidden forest ' thought Hermione ._

_she took a look around and the first thing she noticed was that they weren't alone . three other people were there two . she could recognize all three of them . lucius malfoy , peter Pettigrew 'wormtail' and lord voldemort . _

_her heart was thumping in her chest as if it was about to explode, she wondered briefly why no one could hear it. she cast a sideway glance at draco who looked as confused as she was . she faintly heard him speak _

" _what is going on ? what do you want from us ?" he asked in a steely tone that didn't portray his fear ,that is if he was afraid, Hermione wasn't sure . _

_Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh " the boy wants to know why they're here. Should we tell him lucius ? "_

" _father. I will ask one more time . why are we here ?" draco asked again his anger beginning to flare . _

_With that lucius seemed to grow angry all of a sudden " YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE YOU TREACHEROUS SON OF A BITCH !! " he then raised his wand and pointed it at his own son " curcio " _

_Draco felt as if he was dying , he was in so much pain . he had never felt anything like this . this was pure agony . he felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire, he felt as if someone was slicing him open he wasn't aware of anything around him except for his blood in his ears and the screams piercing the silence of the night. he faintly heard hermione's screams begging his father to stop when as suddenly as it started the pain stopped ._

" _you want me to stop . imagine that a filthy little mudblood bitch defending you. Ironic isn't it " he then pointed his wand at Hermione and soon the air was filled with her screams . draco didn't know what made him do it but the sight of her writhing on the ground was too much for him . he felt his heart wrench at her screams so he did the only thing he could think of._

" _STOP . STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCK "_

" _oh how nice . defending the mudblood bitch are we now draco . no, no that won't do at all. What will you do draco if I do this " he proceeded to pull a silver dagger from the inside of his robes . _

_Hermione started whimpering at the sight of the dagger . it looked very sharp . she cast a fearful look at draco who was trying to free himself of the binds that were holding him in place . he wasn't very far away frome her. If he reached he could touch her . but what good his touch would do in such troubling times._

_Lucius enjoyed the look of fear plastered on the girls face . he slowly ran the dagger across her cheek pressing hard enough that a trail of blood was left as he descended downwards .for Hermione the pain was immense but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Although she felt tears in her eyes she wouldn't let them fall. He continued passing the dagger all over her face and neck ignoring the cries of his son pleading with him to stop . when he reached the neckline of her shirt he sliced it open with the dagger. So that her flat smooth creamy stomach was visible to him . he wasn't going to violate the girl . he was only going to cause her a great deal of pain, so with an evil smirk he gave draco a look that clearly said the-more-you-shout-the-more-pain-she-gets which shut draco up. All he could do now was watch her being tortured and pray to the gods that his so called father had an ounce of mercy in his ice cold heart . _

_Voldemort laughed a cold hearted laugh as he watched lucius raise the dagger and stab the girl in her stomach once, twice, three times. He immensely enjoyed hearing her cries of pain._

" _please, please. Stop . have mercy " sobbed Hermione . the edges of her vision were getting blacker by the second and she was fighting unconsciousness .the pain was so great she couldn't feel anything other than the waves of pain that washed over her body. She suddenly felt something warm clutch her hand. She looked at draco's comforting eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks as she slipped into the world of unconsciousness ._

_Even though lucius noticed that she was no longer awake he continued stabbing and kicking and beating her body ignoring his sons rather loud shouts at him to stop. with a final kick to her ribs he moved his attention to draco ._

_Draco kept his hand closed around Hermione's hand as his father repeated the process with him._

_But unlike Hermione he didn't utter a single sound while lucius worked his magic with the dagger , which infuriated lucius much more . it took draco to slip into unconsciousness 27 stabs with the dagger all around his body. Everything became black but he didn't let go of Hermione's hand._

_After lucius was finished with the dagger he turned to his lord who was looking at him with an appraising look. Both of them were too busy happily laughing to notice the light glow emanating from Draco and Hermione's clasped hands._

" _what should we do now my lord ?" asked lucius with a slight bow ignoring the fact that his son and hermione's lives were slowly ebbing away with the amount of blood flowing from their veins and creating a pool of blood around the both of them _

" _call the other deatheaters for some fun of course " voldemort touched the darkmark on his forearm with his wand. within seconds a dozen or so deatheaters surrounded the clearing. _

"_Ah, my dear friends. I have invited you here tonight to enjoy yourselves a little. Leave after fifteen minutes. Do not be late and do not disobey me or you shall pay." with that voldemort disappeared with wormtail by his side._

_The deatheaters didn't waste any time at all. They started kicking and slashing and curcio-ing the still unconscious bodies of Draco and Hermione. Lucius watched with a smirk as the body of his son and the girl were tortured. even he could admit that he was a heartless bastard, his lord hadn't told him the reasons as to why they are doing this, but he hadn't even complained once when his lord told him that they were to kill and torture the girl and his son. When the time was up he gave a signal to the deatheaters to stop and apparate out of the clearing. When he was alone he looked at them laying in pools of their blood their faces unnaturally pale because of the loss of blood and even though they were covered from head to foot with blood the sight of them laying there in the moonlight send a chill down his spine. He quickly shook his head to free it from these thoughts. He looked with a scowl at their joined hands not giving any bother to the now strong white glow. But he did notice the small rise and fall of their chests, he vaguely wondered why in the name of Merlin they were still alive but he quickly decided to take advantage of that point He spat at the sight of them and with a wave of his wand revived the both of them so they could feel the pain and not be able to do anything about it but wait and watch who died first. He apparently underestimated his son's strength greatly…after all his son was a malfoy and Malfoys don't give up or back down… _

_Before either of them could open their eyes he disappeared with a pop back to his master leaving his son and Hermione to die, not appreciating their strong will to live._

_When Draco opened his eyes he couldn't feel a thing.' Am I dead 'he thought? He noticed Hermione to his side and knew that she was still alive but barely from her pulse. He had to do something. So with all the strength he could muster he pulled himself to his feet shakily. He gathered himself for a moment ignoring the immense pain he was feeling and scanned the clearing for his wand to levitate Hermione but couldn't find it. He bent down painfully to look for Hermione's wand in her robes but couldn't find hers as well. He couldn't help but look at her exposed stomach which was covered in blood and deep gashes, with a pang of guilt realized his father was and the psychotic lunatic he follows were the one's responsible for this. _

_He didn't know what else to do so he lifted her into his arms and started the long journey back to the castle with very disturbing thoughts running through his head._

What if I don't get there in time? What will happen once I get to the castle? Why did voldemort try to kill us? What if I was the reason that Hermione was tortured? When did I start calling her Hermione?

Why didn't I ever notice how beautiful she looks in the moonlight? Even when she is hurt and covered with dirt and blood she's more beautiful than most girls at Hogwarts. And the way her hand fit perfectly against mine when I held it. Her beautiful brown orbs that I can drown in just by looking at them .she's really light and her waist is so small. I wonder why she's always hiding her beautiful figure with robes, I mean pansy would kill for a figure like that, hell most girls would. _Draco shook his head furious with himself for thinking these thoughts at times like this when he even couldn't stand properly let alone do any of the activities that were going through his mind right now!_

_He continued his journey towards the castle, having to stop to take a rest many times as he was losing blood rapidly. He urged himself now that he could see the castle doors from where he is and when he reached them he pushed them forward with his shoulders and felt a great deal of pain and realized he probably had a dislocated shoulder. He checked that Hermione was breathing one last time before he made his way to the doors of the great hall and even though her breath was shallow, almost nonexistent he still felt relieved. He could hear the chattering from there indicating that everyone was eating their dinner. He felt really tired but he knew he had to go on. His vision was blackening slowly and when he pushed the doors with his sore shoulder a second time he couldn't see a thing. He entered the hall and only got to hear the gasps of surprise before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out from the pain, exhaustion and relief that he got Hermione there safely._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

when Draco finished telling his version of the story to the headmaster Hermione stood there gaping open mouthed at him.

" you carried me all the way back, even with the injuries you had " whispered Hermione,

She felt a blush rising up her neck when she saw his nod. She had a mixture of emotion in her that she couldn't bother interpret at the moment what exactly her feelings were.

"Thank you "she said in a low voice and moved her gaze to her hands . she was fiddling with the hem of her robes when she let out an audible gasp and looked at Draco then at Dumbledore.

"What is it miss granger? "Asked the worried headmaster.

"when did I get a tattoo...

**TBC...**

**i hope you liked it ..i have the next chapter already written but it needs improving...as i promised the story will get more interesting...here's a little from the next chapter..**

**_"Come on Hermione, don't play dumb. Every one knows now." _**

**_"Girls! I seriously don't know what you're talking about "_**

**_"We are talking about you shagging Draco malfoy in the school carriage, that's why you were there right ?! " _**

**need i remind you again to review or next i will be threatning you with the chapters ... if anybody else thinks school sux raise your hand.!!**

**oh yeah i remembered..i want to thank those who reviewed:**

**thanks to..angel 737, marmalade fever,kal 5002,miss quirky bookworm,and blood jewel...you made my day.**

**i think i'm changing the rating to mature just to be sure..tell me what you think**

**love..babybo092**


	5. The Fight

author's note: heey.. sorry this took so long its just school is taking its toll on me and my friends are acting like the dont own computers..like they seriously come everyday to sit on my laptop not to mention the 3 parties i went to this week so in short words..i didnt have the time to write..i really dont like the way this chapter came out but thats the best my mind is getting..soo read and enjoy. DO I HAVE TO REMIND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO REVIEW..PLEASE REVIEW!!:D:D

discalimer: i don own the harry potter world.. i dont even own book 7 so spare me!!

review again and i want a beta ..waaaaaaaa

Chapter name: The Fight.

"What is it miss granger? "Asked the worried headmaster.

"when did I get a tattoo " that's when she raised her sleeve. There on the inside of her wrist was clearly a symbol of some sort. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. If someone was looking from a distance they would see it but not the details of it.

The symbol was black but it was glowing like it had little sparkles in it. Hermione didn't know what it meant all she wanted was an explanation to what is happening and why her!

Dumbledore moved to Draco's side of the bed "your left hand Mr.Malfoy " he lifted Draco's sleeve to reveal the same mark that was on Hermione's right hand. Draco shot the headmaster a puzzled look. When he started muttering things under his breath and looking as if in deep thought.

"What is it professor?" asked a distraught Hermione after shooting Draco a questioning look.

"Viniculum of poena "muttered the professor.

Draco who understood and who could speak Latin very well along with some other languages gasped and looked at the professor with a shocked look. As for Hermione who didn't understand a word said she looked extremely confused.

"Huh?" she knew it was dumb, but the situation required it.

"The bond of pain. That's what it means granger. "

Hermione's eyes widened with shock and then she passed out.

Draco looked at the professor waiting for an explanation. Instead Dumbledore turned around to look at Draco, bid him goodnight even though it was five am, fixed Hermione's position with a wave of his wand and left the hospital wing.

"Crazy old coot "muttered Draco as he slumped into his pillow and fell into a long awaited slumber.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter five: the pain

Draco and Hermione stayed a whole other week in the hospital wing and even though they didn't talk to each other, they knew what was bothering them on the inside. For Hermione it was the fact that they were now bonded there was nothing they could do about it. And to make things worse they hadn't been visited by Dumbledore which meant they didn't know anything about that bond other than two things a) the last time something like this happened was 200 years ago. B) the people who were bonded together died together after the fatal accident that happened to one of them.

As for Draco the reason he was so bothered by this was that they wouldn't let him out of the hospital wing so he could stay as far away from her as possible. He didn't like the fact that all he could think about was how beautiful she is and how calm and peaceful she looks when she sleeps and how her eyes would gloss over if she was happy or sad. Her eyes, they were the most beautiful features in her face, he could drown in those fiery orbs and never want to resurface again.

Harry and Ron visited twice every day or whenever they could. They brought Hermione her homework so she could catch up. Draco's friends visited too. His best friend Blaise Zabini visited him daily, but pansy was his real problem. The girl would hang off his arm and try to shove her tongue down his throat every time he opened his mouth, seriously she wouldn't take NO for an answer.

When they were allowed to leave the hospital wing for their respected dormitories , Hermione to the Gryffindor tower and Draco to the Slytherin dungeons, every head had their own room as to not be bothered by the other students , to say that they were ecstatic would be an understatement. Hermione's leg was still in a cast as it had to heal the muggle way or at least until madam Pomfry found a potion or a treatment for her as for Draco he was as good as new.

Hermione felt as if she would burst from all the happiness she was feeling. Finally after a long, long month in the hospital wing she was going back to her own bed. She couldn't wait to get back to all her classes and to go to the library and read. She missed regular life so much that she felt she should appreciate what she had a little more.

Harry and Ron took turns carrying her all around claiming that she shouldn't put any strain on her already injured leg and to not risk anymore injuries by stumbling down the stairs or something, but she knew that deep down they were both trying to feel less guilty by helping her and making sure she was not in any pain. Quidditch had done them both some good so they didn't have any trouble with her not that she was fat or anything.

"You're really heavy Hermione you should diet "said Ron making noises to show that he was really tired.

"Let me carry her Ron "offered Harry, standing three feet away with his arms outstretched.

"Don't you dare Ronald "said Hermione in what she hoped was an intimidating voice.

Unfortunately for her, Ron doesn't get intimidated that easily. He threw her up in the air towards Harry. Hermione was screaming her lungs out. But no, why should Harry listen when Ron didn't, so he threw her back to Ron who caught her easily. They kept on doing that until Hermione's screams of terror turned into joyous laughter. Many people stood in the hallway watching amusedly as Ron and Harry turned Hermione into a throwing ball. They kept on doing that until the bell rang signaling the start of class, potions. if they didn't hurry they were going to be late.

When Harry secured Hermione safely in his arms, and Ron secured the bags they dashed to potions.

Harry lowered Hermione at the dungeon's door and stepped inside with Ron hurriedly. Hermione put her crutches (madam Pomfry gave her one's) under her arms and pushed the door open. It took her a long time to get to her seat and once or twice she bumped her knee into a desk. She was sure it was going to bruise.

Draco watched as Hermione struggled to get to her chair, he saw her bump her knee twice and couldn't help but wonder where the two oafs she called friends were. Probably too busy snogging pink and purple at the back of the class to notice.

"Now that miss granger is finally seated" said Snape with a glare towards Hermione" we shall begin the lesson for today "

With one final glance at Hermione Draco tuned out. It wasn't that he was bad at potions, he was really good, as good as Hermione but he wasn't a teachers pet, and that was the difference between them. He knew how to make both simple and advanced potions but he wasn't going to give anybody the chance to ridicule him about it. In Slytherin, they teach you to be the best at every thing, but then again, you are not to show anybody what you're doing in order to give them a head start and then come and crush them when its time for the results. He always thought it was a load of bull shit but who was he to say how Slytherins do things.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione was on her way to the great hall, she had refused to be carried by Harry and Ron so they had to walk really slowly so she could keep up with them. She felt really bad for making them late to lunch but they had insisted that they walk her there and even though they weren't saying anything the grumbling from their stomachs was all the evidence she needed to feel bad. She noticed that she was getting a few weird looks from some of the girls in the hallways but she associated these looks with her accident so she didn't pay them any attention.

When they got to the great hall all of the students in there were giving Hermione stares that were beginning to annoy her. All of the Slytherins were sniggering and looking like Christmas had come early this year. When Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table, some of the boys there gave her displeased stares and the girls gave her winks. The minute she sat down Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati surrounded her.

"So how was it?" said lavender at once.

"How was what? "Asked Hermione confused.

"Come on Hermione, don't play dumb. Every one knows now." Said Parvati.

"Girls! I seriously don't know what you're talking about "

"We are talking about you shagging Draco malfoy in the school carriage, that's why you were there right "whispered lavender.

" WHAT?! " So that's why I was getting all the stares. Hermione was angry, very angry. No, she was furious, livid, about to explode…etc.

"Who told you this? "She asked in an unnaturally calm voice.

It was Ginny who answered this time. "Well, Zabini told Parkinson who told Hannah who told Padma who told Parvati who told us. Apparently Zabini asked malfoy who didn't say anything, so they assumed he really scored you."

Hermione's face was redder than Ron's hair. How could he say something like that? How could any body think that she would do such a thing and with him of all people, the fucking Slytherin prince? She wouldn't do that with him if he was the last man on earth and her life depended on it, She was going to give him a piece of her mind, right then and there.

So, with some difficulty she got up from her seat which got the attention of Harry and Ron and almost every body in the hall. She headed as fast as she could considering she's using crutches towards the Slytherin table which earned her a lot of stares from everybody including the professors._ Probably waiting for some kind of make out show or something…she thought bitterly._ Harry and Ron got up and followed her as soon as they realized where she was heading. When she got to the Slytherin table many were pointing and laughing quite openly. She kept on moving until she reached the back of the blond ferret who was intentionally ignoring her presence. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Every body in the hall had stopped eating and was waiting eagerly for some show._ Well, they will get one hell of a show._

" yes darling "He drawled. Every body rolled over laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever but when Draco saw the look in her eyes he stood up so that he was towering over her by a foot or two.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth you foul, lowlife, ferret-faced git!! "She said in that dangerous voice that she uses to scare people, and it worked. it would've scared voldemort out of his pants but with Draco well lets just say he doesn't get intimidated that easily.

"Well forgive me from trying to give you a better reputation Granger. It's not as if I would shag someone like you."

"What is that supposed to mean. " Hermione dangerously in a low voice.

Draco leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear "who would want potty and weasel's whore?" then he stood up straight and plastered a stupid smirk on his face. Every body in the hall was watching the scene unfold attentively. None of them had heard what he said, but they could judge from Hermione's red face that it was a bad thing. They couldn't tell whether it was red with embarrassment or with anger but they thought most likely it was anger because not a second later Hermione's hand came up and slapped that stupid smirk off Draco's face. There was a red hand print on his face.

Before Hermione could interpret why she felt as if someone slapped her, and before Draco had the chance to change his features form shocked to livid he got two punches to his jaw from Harry and Ron who were waiting for a chance to do this since the night Hermione came injured with the git.

Draco couldn't fight them off him but he tried giving a punch and kick here and there. It wasn't that he wasn't strong. He just felt that the pain was a double and the feeling wasn't because there were two of them against only him.

Harry and Ron kept on throwing punches and kicking every inch they could. They had decided they were going to give him a beating so he would stay away from Hermione.

Amidst all the commotion no body but Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley noticed Hermione who was doubled over with pain screaming her lungs out for Harry and Ron to stop.

"Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong "

By now Hermione had started whimpering "make them stop please, they're hurting him. They're hurting me" she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione sweetie you aren't making any sense" said a worried Ginny Weasley.

All Hermione would do was beg Ginny to make them stop and continue crying and whimpering.

Ginny looked around for some one she knew but couldn't find anyone but Blaise.

"Zabini! I need help" Shouted Ginny to an unsuspecting Blaise.

"What is wrong with her? "Said Blaise when he noticed Hermione on the ground.

"I don't know…She's crying and mumbling a lot of nonsense about them hurting her and she's begging me to make them stop… help me take her to the hospital wing"

Before Blaise could do anything professor Snape came and stopped the boys from killing each other. "STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE" the professor bellowed. Every body stopped shouting and the boys stopped fighting and with another glare from the professor the crowd dispersed to make room for the professor to pass. They made a circle and in the middle were Professor Snape Harry, Ron and Draco. Harry and Ron only had a few scratches, bloody lips, black eyes but they weren't hurt that badly, nothing a minor healing spell won't do. As for Draco he was beaten to a bloody pulp. Most of his injuries were internal which was worse than anything. Draco was laying on the ground barely conscious, Harry was on his knees and Ron was standing up shakily.

Before professor Snape could give out detentions, take points and make death threats Hermione did the most unexpected thing.

As soon as the fight was stopped her pain had lessened considerably but mostly it was still there so she did what her instinct told her to do. She stood up shakily and hobbled as best as she could with one leg inside the ring the students had formed around the four ignoring Ginny and Blaise's protests. Every one thought she was going to see Harry and Ron but they didn't expect her to ignore their protests, get on her knees where Draco was laying, reach out to grasp his hand. Every body gasped when a faint white glow began to emit from their grasped hands, it began to grow stronger and stronger until it engulfed them both in a ball of light. The light suddenly stopped and Hermione passed out right there her head falling onto Draco's chest who was already passed out from the moment the light began emitting from them. The most remarkable thing was that when the light faded away all of Draco's injuries were gone.

Everybody was too shocked to do anything other than stare at the Slytherin prince who was only moments ago covered with bruises and scratches and now was as good as new, and the Gryffindor princess who was slumped across his chest her hand intertwined with his.

To say that professor Dumbledore was shocked at the scene in front of him would be a lie. He had known this would happen not before long, but he hadn't expected it to happen this shortly after their departure from the hospital wing. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two unmoving students murmuring "innervate".

Draco and Hermione were surprised to find half the student population and most of the teachers surrounding them and staring intently at them. Hermione looked embarrassed at their clasped hands before snatching hers away faster than you can say "Merlin's beard"

"Mr.Malfoy, Ms.Granger if you would please follow me to my office, I would like to have a word with the both of you. Every one else, please resume your previous activities" Dumbledore addressed Hermione and Draco then the rest of the school.

"Cockroach cluster"

The gargoyle guarding the staircase leading to the headmaster's office jumped aside upon hearing the password to allow the headmaster along with his two students to ascend the winding spiraling staircase.

" I would like to discuss something of utmost importance with you, so if you would please wait until I'm finished and then you can ask whatever you please " said Dumbledore with a serious expression on his face.

They both nodded and waited patiently for his explanation.

"Go ahead professor" murmured Hermione.

so anywayz this is it ..i hope you liked it..i want to thank all of you who reviewed and just want to tell you that i dont mind flames even though i havent gotten any thanks to my faithful reviewers.. i havent started the next chapter yet so if anybody has any ideas please tell me ..

love...BabyBo092


	6. always bickering!

here it is folks...chapter six..i'm sorry you had to wait but as i said before i have finals plus i got sick this week and spent two days in the hospital because of a reaction to some medicine...anyhow this is probably the last chapter you will see in a while maybe 10 days because of my finals..they are kind of important this year..so enjoy and read and review..i hope you like it, its not my best but it will have to do because a sucky chap is better than no chap at all !!

i dont own harry potter blah blah blah ...

* * *

_on the previous chapter:  
_  
_"**Cockroach cluster"**_

**_The gargoyle guarding the staircase leading to the headmaster's office jumped aside upon hearing the password to allow the headmaster along with his two students to ascend the winding spiraling staircase. _**

_" **I would like to discuss something of utmost importance with you, so if you would please wait until I'm finished and then you can ask whatever you please " said Dumbledore with a serious expression on his face. **_

**_They both nodded and waited patiently for his explanation. _**

_"**Go ahead professor" murmured Hermione.**_

**Chapter six: always bickering!**

"The night of the attack, a bond was formed. This bond of pain otherwise known as 'viniculum of poena' connects you and Draco, Hermione." He addressed Hermione." I don't know how much information you already know about this bond so I'm going to tell you every thing I know or at least what I gathered from the books and references that I have searched. Only three cases have been registered to have the bond since the time of Merlin and as it is not a common occurrence not much information was revealed to the public in the form of books since the research around this particular subject was not complete."

He directed his gaze to Draco and told him "because you held Hermione's hand during the attack, some of your magic was transferred to her body and some of her magic into yours. That may be the reason you are alive right now, because that amount of torture alone should have killed you both not to mention the great loss of blood. The magic that flows with your blood in your veins is mixed. You Draco, have some of Hermione's magic the same goes to you Hermione." He said telling Hermione.

"Why us professor? I mean I'm sure a lot of people were tortured and felt pain while holding hands or touching the other person. Why just us?" asked Hermione sounding truly confused which was a first for her.

"Good question Hermione. It is because of the immense power you both hold, which apparently was hidden. What I'm saying is while you are both excellent students you are much more powerful now not just intellectually but physically and magically. Maybe even more powerful than voldemort himself .with your powers combined you can help us win the war. I'm not exactly sure why voldemort tried to eliminate you, for the use of a better term, but I can tell you that that was a very stupid mistake from him."

Draco had stayed silent the whole time. He was mulling things over in his head. He was sure this was going to be hell for the both of them and they haven't even started their school year. He had just one question.

"Professor?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Mr.Malfoy? "Said Dumbledore with the twinkle back in his blue eyes. Draco had some suspicions that the old headmaster already knew what Draco was going to ask.

"Will we still feel each other's pain? I mean granger's really clumsy and I'm not sure I can live with the knowledge that any day she might fall and die, and from what I heard if she dies I die with her"

Hermione didn't know why she was feeling a little at what he was saying but she did.

"Well I least if I go down you go down with me. HA "answered Hermione "and I'm not clumsy.hmph!"

"Yeah right…"Draco started to answer but was cut off with Dumbledore saying.

"Kids, kids. Stop this bickering. You are the heads of this school you should be a role model. As for your concern Mr.Malfoy I recommend you walk miss granger to all of her classes and around the castle for good measures if you are this concerned about her well being. If you need anything else you know where my door is. I believe its time for dinner right now" and with that he dismissed them.

Hermione didn't feel like facing the whole school yet after what happened at lunch so she decided to head to the Gryffindor common room and take a shower before going to bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning went by in a blur for Hermione, first came breakfast where her friends asked her about what had Dumbledore wanted, she gave them the finer points of the conversation that happened. She went to all of her classes and answered all the questions although her mind was somewhere else. For lunch they went out to eat by the lake. Soon it was dinner time, chatter was filling the hall as usual but when a sudden "OW "was heard silence ensued. Every body looked around trying to tell where the sound came from.

Their eyes settled on Hermione who was sitting so low in her chair only her head was visible. Her cheeks were flaming red.

"Sorry, bit my tongue by mistake" she said while glaring at Draco at the Slytherin table who was trying to stifle his laughter but failing miserably._** Oh you want to play, bring it on.**_

Making sure no body was looking Hermione stepped on her foot. Hard.

Across the hall Draco winced but didn't make any sounds.

He bit his tongue. She slammed her knee in the table. He hit his hand on the edge of the table. She elbowed herself in the ribs.

Soon everybody in the hall was watching their odd behavior with interest and some were stifling their laughter.

They continued hitting themselves and pinching and biting until Hermione had enough and punched herself in the lower abdomen.( we all know what that means. poor Draco )

"DAMMIT GRANGER! THAT WAS LOW! "

Hermione burst into laughter and then got up and left for her dormitory for some well earned sleep.

As she lay in her bed she started thinking about the day's events which led her mind to Draco.

_He was kind of nice in the hospital wing and when he said he carried me all the way back to the castle I wanted to kiss him._

_Wait a minute! Where did that come from?? _

_I mean look at his handsome face and kissable lips he's just hot..and I know he's strong after all he did carry me when he was injured._

_Does that mean I like him?_

_Maybe, he likes me back._

_So I do like him._

_Ahh!! This is frustrating I better just go to sleep._

With that she fell asleep her dreams plagued by platinum blond hair and stormy gray eyes.

* * *

here it is...hope you liked it...15 reviews for 5 chapters is soooo not good.. i want more please please please review...

thanks to all those who reviewed and added the story to their favourite list..and the readers of course..

love ...BabyBo092 ;-D


	7. in need of anger mangement

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: it not like i'm gonna go publish a book and call it harry potter 8... i do not own anything.. i swear..

**anywayz lets get down to business.. sorry for the very long and annoying wait (ducks tomatoes)..i had finals at least i'm done now and i have 4 months vacation..can you believe that.. so enough of me read and enjoy.and review**

**chapter seven:**

Two weeks had passed and nothing remotely interesting happened in them. Sure, Draco and Hermione had their fights and occasional name calling but nothing more. Dumbledore had asked them both to start sleeping in the heads common room to make sure nothing happened to them.

They had not taken that news lightly and argued with Dumbledore quite loudly over the matter but the old headmaster would not budge. He had said that they needed to learn to get along together if they wanted to live the rest of their lives peacefully.

Hermione remembered telling him that in order for her to live peacefully she ought to stay as far away from Draco as possible. Of course Draco had called her a few names and all hell broke loose.

They had started shouting and yelling all the while ignoring the headmaster who was trying to calm them down but failing miserably. It wasn't until they each had their wands out and were ready to curse each other to hell and back that Dumbledore intervened. He had pulled out his wand and in a second he had their wands in his free hand without even muttering a word. The odd twinkle in his eyes had disappeared and he looked old and dangerous.

"You will stop this nonsense at once. I will not have my head boy and girl acting like this. You will learn to get a long together unless you want me to tie you up to each other. And mark my words I will. Now off to your dormitory."

They had left without a word after that.

That was two days ago, today was Monday and our young hero and heroine were to be found in their common room trying to accomplish some head business. All they accomplished was a broken cup, an ink covered carpet, and a floor littered with crumpled pieces of parchment.

"Look what you did now, "shouted Draco at Hermione after the ink bottle fell on the floor and ruined the carpet.

"What I did? What I did? Excuse me."

"You were the on who pushed it on the floor Granger!"

"That's because you tripped me, you git!"

"Well you deserved it."

"YOU ARE A FOUL LOW STUPID FERRET AND I HATE YOU"

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN COME OUT WITH !! I THINK YOU ARE A KNOW-IT-ALL FREAK WHO CARES TOO MUCH"

"SHUT UP"

"NO YOU SHUT UP"

"I HATE YOU"

"I HATE YOU MORE"

By now they were both standing face to face glaring at each other all hot and sweaty from screaming themselves hoarse. They were breathing heavily as if the had run to the Forbidden Forest and back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" whispered Hermione noticing that Draco's eyes had darkened with something akin to lust, but she didn't step away from him.

Their lips were a hair's breadth from touching as Draco whispered in a very quiet but husky voice, "I don't know."

His lips met hers in a searing kiss. He felt as if he was on fire his whole body was aching from the need to touch her. He didn't know what made him do it, all he knew that she looked very hot and sexy when she was angry and that he'd be damned if he didn't kiss her.

At first she was too shocked and surprised to do anything but slowly her eyes closed and her lips started moving against his in sync. They were warm and soft and just so damn kissable. Slowly he placed his right hand at the base of her neck and his other hand on her tiny waist in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

He slid his tongue softly across her bottom lip asking for entrance which caused her to gasp. He took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue in her warm cavern. He had never tasted anything sweeter than her. She tasted like strawberry, honey, and mint. Her hands were on his neck playing with the hair on the base of his neck. She pulled slightly on his hair causing him to shiver pleasantly. Their tongues battled with each other for dominance, eventually Draco won. They didn't know how long they stood there just kissing and apparently they forgot they were kissing their enemy. They just lost themselves in a moment of lust.

Draco pushed Hermione against a wall as his lips left her mouth and continued placing feather light kisses all around her face. She gasped when his lips found that sensitive spot behind her ear and started sucking on it. She kept playing with his hair and trying to control her breathing. He kept pressing kisses to her collar bone while his hands were trying to unbutton her shirt. The moment she felt his fingers graze her breasts was when she snapped out of her dreamlike state. Suddenly, she remembered where she was and who she was kissing. She pushed him away from her and told him to stop.

He did stop and when he looked at what he had done he realized what a mistake he had made. He grabbed her wrist and spoke in an angry growl, "Don't ever mention this to anybody. Understand?"

She glared at him and hissed, "The same applies to you."

She ran to her room, slammed the door, and crawled on her bed fuming with anger.

_How dare he?? What a stupid asshole, the ferret-faced git. As if I was the one who initiated that kiss. He was the one who kissed me._

And you liked it

_And then he tells me to not mention this to anyone._

Well, he's got a point there. It's not like you were going to go screaming at the top of your lungs that you kissed him.

_And he's such a good kisser. No body should be allowed to kiss that good._

Ah, so you agree with me.

_No, I still hate the git. Maybe more than ever before._

But we both agree that he's hot.

_Fine Draco Malfoy is hot but I do not, and I repeat, do not LIKE him._

That's better. Humph.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione and Draco ignored each other the rest of the week. They barley even glanced at each other let alone talk to each other. If Draco saw Hermione walking on a corridor he would change direction immediately. Hermione started waking up earlier as to not meet him on her way to breakfast in the morning. In classes they sat at different sides of the room. And although this wasn't something new to the school population it was kind of new to Hermione and Draco who after a moment of closeness almost forgot that they were enemies.

Sure, they still hated each other and fought with each other and every thing but something changed in the way they thought about each other.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about her lips, how soft they were, how sweet she tasted, and how she fit perfectly against him. To rid himself of these thoughts began to shag every girl within a 10 mile radius but none of that was working. If possible it made him think more about her and how none of the girls could compare to her. He didn't like her, nooo that was very far from the truth. He still hated her with a passion. But he was lusting after her and there was only one way to fulfill his need for her.

Draco Malfoy was going to pay Hermione Granger a visit.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

I WANT TO THANK MY UNOFFICIAL BETA (ANGEL 737) ... i would also like to thank those who read and reviewed...

i hope you liked this chapter and i hope was worth the wait...tell me what you think of my first attemt to write smut and if i should do it again or not...REVIEW

love to you all...BabyBo092


	8. in need of something else

**author's note: heey every body..soooo sorry for the long wait.. but i had this really huge writers block..its still there actually. **

**THIS CHAPTER ID DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY _UNOFFICIAL _BETA ' ANGEL 737 ' ...thanks for everything...**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything ..i'm not gonna even say i own the plot because i'm not sure there is one ...hhhhh**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was going to pay Hermione granger a visit.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Hermione had never been so frustrated in her entire life. She couldn't have possibly had a worse day than the one she was already having.

She woke up late for the first time in all her Hogwarts career; she was too distracted with her thoughts about the kiss a week ago that she forgot to set her alarm.

The kiss, she had been pondering about its meaning for a whole week and the only possible explanation she came up with was that it had all been a ploy from Draco to play with her emotions. in her mind, the reason for kissing him back was the fact that she was too caught up in the moment and didn't realize who she was kissing until it was too late.

Of course that was all in her mind but who was she to argue with the logical side of her brain. It was the part of her that analyzed everything to its extreme and didn't leave anything without an explanation.

Well, back to Hermione's bad day. She was late for her first class, transfiguration. Even though professor McGonagall was usually lenient with the Gryffindors since she was their head of house, she seemed to be in a bad mood that morning and took twenty points from her own house.

Harry and Ron had tried cheering her up by telling her to look at the bright side. Their first class had not been potions or Snape would've had her head and given her two weeks of detention.

She didn't answer any questions in Arithmancy and although she was sure she knew the answers she wasn't concentrating enough to hear what the questions were.

At lunch, Ginny kept bugging her about whether she found Harry hotter than this guy in Ravenclaw whose name was Thomas Radon. Its not as if Hermione was the kind of girl who cared about mindless gossip, but apparently Ginny couldn't be put down no matter how many times Hermione told her that she did not care.

What could make her day go possibly worse, you ask me. The person who was haunting her thoughts for a week to creep up on her and nudge her shoulder.

Xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione jumped as she felt someone nudging her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with the one person who she was praying to the gods would leave her alone and disappear from the face of the earth. Draco malfoy was right behind her.

"What do you want malfoy? Cant you see I'm busy eating" she told him, in hopes that he would turn around and leave her be.

That was not going to happen.

"I need a word granger." Then he added "privately" after noticing Ginny who was trying to listen in.

"About what?" she asked nastily.

"Head business." He answered shortly. And not waiting for a response he turned and walked to the doors expecting Hermione to follow.

"why that little white ferret" muttered Hermione under her breath, as she excused her self from the table and turned to follow him outside.

He was waiting for her by the doors.

"Speak" Hermione told him since she wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

"not here" he muttered as he grabbed her elbow albeit not roughly and led her to an empty classroom.

She gave him a pointed look clearly meaning that he should start talking lest he wants her to leave.

"Listen granger, I know you don't want to be here but"

"But what"

"I thought we should talk about the incident in the common room"

"and by 'incident' you mean when you kissed me"

"allow me to remind you that you initiated it" Draco replied quickly.

"I kissed you. You practically shoved your tongue down my throat"

Draco smirked at that, then added "but you didn't mind that did you?" Hermione blushed a little at this " if I remember clearly and I'm sure my memory never fails me, you returned the favor to me. Allow me to say, I wouldn't mind having your lips on mine any time of the day" he added sexily.

Hermione was, by the end of his little speech, looking like a human tomato.

Draco acted as if he had not noticed her red face and continued talking although moving slowly towards Hermione this time.

"you have very nice lips _Hermione_ " her name rolled of his tongue as if he had been saying it for years. He made it sound so sexy that Hermione almost jumped at him the moment he said it.

Hermione met every forward step he made with a backward step of her own. They kept on doing that until Draco backed up Hermione into a wall.

He placed both of his hands either side of her head. He was so close right now she could almost feel his breath on her cheek. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I have never tasted anything as sweet as" he stopped waiting to hear her response.

"Mhhmm"

"as this" and with that he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her.

It was a sweet gentle kiss. She could barely feel his lips on her and yet, she could almost feel them burning.

Before she had time to respond to the kiss and kiss him back, he pulled away and moved his lips to her ear.

"I will see you tonight in the common room." He whispered huskily, then he bit her earlobe gently and with that he was gone, Leaving Hermione alone in the room more frustrated and angrier with her self than she had been all week.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my God!!"

it was dinner time and Hermione was sitting in the great hall eating dinner with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The evening prophet had just arrived.

Hermione flipped quickly to the second page to read the article that had captured her attention.

Her eyes quickly scanned the article, her brows furrowed at one point or the other.

"I can't believe this" she muttered again.

"hat ith it mone" Ron asked with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Hermione grimaced. "Swallow first Ronald"

"What is it Hermione?" he asked after he swallowed.

"it says here" she pointed at the newspaper "that a few nights ago, a couple of death eaters were caught in hogsmead. They say they were trying to sneak into Hogwarts."

"but why would they want to sneak into Hogwarts?" asked Harry anxiously.

Ron motioned for them to come closer, so they wouldn't be heard by others.

"Do you reckon they were coming for you mione?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**i hope you liked that...please review and tell me if you like it or hate it..**

**dun dun dun..i'm going to spend my summer in my summer house (another country)..three months there..it'll be a week or so before i can update again..but i promise i will as soon as i can.. and i have another story on the way..**

**thanks for reading..and please review..i want lots and lots of reviews, so dont be lazy. :D:D**

**love you all,**

**- babybo092**


	9. Chapter 9

heey ...i wrote this really long and nice author's note apologizing for why i haven't updated in ages and it got deleted and because i forgot what i wrote the first time here is this quick note !  
The thing is i like the idea i gave in the bond of pain and i think its very original and nobody has written anything like it before, but I couldn't get myself to finish it since I'm a useless writer. Now, because i don't have the time or patience to complete a story ' there goes my unpromising career as an author ' I've decided you guys should do it for me.  
in other terms i'm giving anybody who wants to free reign to take my idea and the 8 chapters that i wrote and finish this story as long as you tell me so i can read what you've done i don't know if fanfic allows that but i dont care .... so if anybody wants to finish this story its yours !  
i also have a couple of chapters written for another original dramione so if anybody wants to complete it contact me and i'll email you the chapters .  
and now that i've convinced you all that i'm a lunatic who gives people her ideas and lacks the patience to finish even one story i'm gonna say byeezzz ps : sorry to all of you who thought this is a chapter !!:P yours truly,  
babybo092 


End file.
